


Sexuality Crisis

by bidaisys



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Because this season was a MESS, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidaisys/pseuds/bidaisys
Summary: Adena comes home and Kat’s freaking out.A rewrite of 2x06 with no cheating because happy kadena is GOOD despite what the writers believe.





	Sexuality Crisis

“Kat? What’s wrong?”

“I...” Kat suddenly felt overwhelmed. She didn’t think her inner turmoil would be that obvious. “I went back to the bar- the lesbian bar- with Leila...”

Adena’s face immediately shifted downward, as if preparing for the worst.

“No! No, not like that!” Kat immediately clarified. “I was just curious.. about everything. What it means to be a lesbian, how to know if you are one, or if you’re bi, or pan. I see these labels all the time working at Scarlet but never thought about how it could be me. And how they got to be so confident in who they are, yknow?”

Adena breathed a sigh of relief, then took Kat’s hand in her own. “Go on.”

Kat gave her a small smile, then continued. “I just feel this INTENSE pressure to have everything figured out y’know? Like I need to know myself and what I want-“

“Now that you’re in a relationship,” Adena finished, then squeezed her hand as reassurance. “How long have you been feeling like this?”

Kat swallowed, looking down at their intertwined fingers. “I don’t know. Maybe ever since we got back?”

Adena nodded, urging her on.

“I just wanted insight. I wanted to know how they figured it all out, how long it took, but I fell down a rabbit hole of new words and definitions and I feel like my head is spinning.” Kat took a breath, trying to control her spiral. “It’s just a lot to take in.”

“Kat, this is completely normal. I didn’t come out of the womb knowing that I was a lesbian, and it took me even longer to be comfortable and proud with it. Your attraction to women- it’s something completely new. You don’t have to figure it all out right away.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. And I’m glad you told me how you were feeling.”

“Of course. You’re my girlfriend,” Kat smiled and leaned her head on Adena’s shoulder. “I still get giddy every time I say that.”

Adena kissed her forehead, nodding. “Me too. You’ll figure it out, Kat. And I’ll be with you every step of the way, if you want me.”

Kat looked up at her then, wondering how she got so lucky. “Always.” She then pulled her head out of the crook of her neck, turning to face her. “Now tell me about your trip.”


End file.
